Not Yet (Frozen)
Not Yet is a short, 6 part story about an alternate Frozen universe by grayzelle_is_writing, where Elsa the Snow Queen is killed before getting the chance to say goodbye to her sister, Anna. The story takes place after the events of Frozen and could be classed as a crossover, with Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians making an appearance in the third, fourth and fifth parts. The story is set in Arendelle, after the events of the film and in an unknown time regarding 'Rise of the Guardians.' Plot Summary Elsa - who, unbeknowst to her, is now a spirit - finds herself in the dungeon, sitting in the lap of a woman who has died of wounds to her torso area. When guards come down to the dungeon a young girl, whom is identified as the woman's sister, Anna, mourns the loss of her sister and holds her body, not letting her go after a blonde man and Elsa try to comfort her. Eventually the body is pryed away from Anna and the guards take it upstairs, with Elsa following them. Elsa later watches the man, who is identified as Kristoff, and Anna talk about the death of the woman who is also named Elsa. Kristoff leaves Anna as she tries to get some sleep, and Elsa wanders around the castle for a while. She stumbles across Elsa's room and observes it, before noticing her reflection in the mirror. When she realises she herself is Elsa - Elsa's spirit - she flees the castle and runs off into the village. Elsa runs through the village and out to the woods, where she begins to cry when she realises she will never see Anna again. Elsa doesn't notice the wolves and they ambush her, giving her deep wounds on her arms. She tries to run away but collapses from her loss of blood, and watches as someone battles the wolves before picking her up as she loses consciousness. Elsa wakes up three days later in an ice palace, where a fellow spirit named Jack Frost has looked after her. When she realises her wounds are gone, he explains how spirits and Guardians heal due to the need to maintain the form they had when killed (which explains why the scars on Elsa's stomach are there). She asks Jack to take her to see Anna one last time, and he accepts, but warns her that she will eventually have to let go of her. Elsa confirms that she doesn't want to leave her yet. Jack takes Elsa to Arendelle castle where she finds Anna in her bedroom. To get Anna to believe in her, as part of Jack's instructions, Elsa makes the window freeze over and draws a snowflake in the frost. Anna believes and lets her inside, where Elsa explains how she got there and tells her that she loves her, and to never stop being herself or be held back by grief. After a prolonged fairwell Elsa finally leaves and goes to leave with Jack, before he tells her that she needs to go to her "real home". Elsa regains consciousness to find Anna, Kai, Gerda and Kristoff by her bedside, and a large bandage on the right side of her torso. When the latter three leave Anna explains that Elsa was injured by Hans and had been unconscious for three hours. Elsa explains to her about the dream she had, and confesses she wants to forget it. Anna decides to help by asking her what book she wants to read: Wuthering Heights, Emma or Jack Frost. Characters * Elsa the Snow Queen * Anna of Arendelle * Kristoff Bjorgman * Jack Frost * Gerda * Kai * Prince Hans of the Southern Isles (mentioned) Category:Fanfiction Category:Elsa Category:Frozen Category:Stories Category:Wattpad Stories __INDEX__